To Flatter a Cat
by atypicalsnowman
Summary: HP/SS Severus has had... an accident. Written for the yahoo group SeverusSighs' kink!night. Warnings for Cat!Snape, sweetness and smut.


Title: To Flatter a Cat

Author: atypicalsnowman

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: M

Warnings: cat!Snape

Author's notes: Thanks to Torina and thesewarmstars for a good beta. I've read so many fics where Harry's a cat, most recently Quill_Lumos' lovely offering. Let's change it up.

Alternate titles: "Cat!Snape," "You Think Your Cat is Bad," "Here Kitty, Kitty," "His Longevity Makes Sense Now," "One Life Down, Eight to Go," "A Little Death? Shit! That Means Only Eight More Orgasms," "He Always Did Have A Quiet Dignity," "Meow."

Written for the yahoo group SeverusSighs' kink!night.

* * *

"A dog will flatter you but you have to flatter the cat."- George Mikes

-

Harry was worried.

He sighed for perhaps the eighth time that night and let his head fall down on his pillow, his hand reaching for his wand to cast tempus again.

It was half past midnight, and Severus still hadn't returned from his lab. Harry turned over and attempted to punch his pillow into submission, his anger growing by the minute.

Finally, he huffed and growled to himself, sitting straight up in bed.

This just wasn't fair. He and Severus had been partners for nearly five years and in all that time Severus had never made Harry feel as though he had to compete for his attention with his precious potions.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and put on his dressing gown and slippers, then slipped out of their room with every intention of giving Severus a piece of his mind.

He grew worried as he slowly made his way to Severus' private lab, however, and slowed his pace. He had always tried not to bother the man too much when he was working, but then Severus had always made it a point to keep fairly normal working hours.

But for the past week, he'd hardly had time for Harry and never at night.

Even after five years together Harry could boast to having a very active sex life with his very sensual lover. Only for the past week it had seemed Severus was deliberately staying in his lab until Harry went to sleep.

Harry was used to spending the evening with Severus, grading papers and reading, talking about their day. And most nights could find them tangled up in the sheets, enjoying each other's bodies, then falling asleep soon thereafter.

It was a pattern Harry hoped would have continued all their lives. This week-long celibacy was something he had not foreseen when he moved in with Severus, at least not at this age.

It was driving Harry insane and he adamantly refused to use his hand when he had a very dark and sexy man sleeping next to him at night.

His anger renewed, Harry marched right into Severus' lab without a knock.

Severus' head snapped up from the potion he was working on and he recoiled when he saw Harry.

"Harry? What are you-"

He was cut off as Harry approached him, grabbing his body and spinning him around with all his strength.

"What the dev-"

Harry stood on his toes and attacked Severus' mouth with his, pushing his body against Severus' and forcing him to lean over the bench he had been working on.

Severus moaned and grabbed hold of Harry, his initial anger and reluctance wearing off as Harry hoped it would. Harry only held Severus tighter and kissed him like a man possessed.

A moment later they separated, both men out of breath.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've kissed you?" Harry asked, his glasses askew.

Severus panted and wiped his mouth with his hand. "What do you mean 'how long?' It's been since this morning, right before breakfast. I kissed you before we left for the Great Hall together, as I always do. Why the dramatics?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't mean a peck, or something you'd give to a friend."

Severus turned away and Harry thought he heard Severus mutter something about how he hoped Harry didn't go around kissing his friends like that.

Harry scoffed and grabbed Severus' chin, bringing the dark eyes back to his own.

"I'm serious. It's been days, Severus. Seven days! We haven't kissed, we haven't fucked, you haven't let me touch you for seven days. It's been hell and I want to know what's wrong. Have I done something?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "No Harry, you haven't done anything to warrant my... change in behavior."

Harry looked down, fearing even worse. In a small voice he forced himself to ask, "Is there someone else or do you just- just not want me anymore?"

This time it was Severus' long-fingered hand that drew up Harry's face by his chin, unspoken love and devotion shining through.

"Of course not, you idiot."

Harry smiled.

"I- er- I do have something I must tell you, however," Severus said, uncharacteristically nervous.

Harry grabbed his hand in his. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Severus nodded his head. "A week ago, a spell went astray during the dueling club's practice and I was... the affected party."

Harry grasped Severus' hand tighter.

"What happened?"

Severus turned a bright red and removed his hand from Harry's, taking his wand from his pocket and muttering something over his own head.

Harry blinked at what the spell revealed.

Severus had cat ears. Black, furry, adorable cat ears. The fur was a sleek black the exact shade of Severus' hair and the inside was a charming pink.

For some unknown reason, Harry's cock stirred.

"Severus- What?" Harry said intelligently, and reached out his hand to touch the silky fur. Severus' eyes seemed to close of their own volition and he leaned into the touch.

"The latest idiot Creevey child mispronounced a spell and it misfired giving me these," Severus waved his hand over his ears, "and... a tail."

Harry's eyebrows shot straight up and his erection went from awakening to pulsing in an instant.

"You have... a tail?" he asked slowly.

Severus nodded, his eyes on the ground.

"Can I see it?"

Severus frowned, but did not answer the question.

"Harry, I had not planned on you ever knowing about this deformity. I have been trying for the entire week to create a potion that would return me to normality, but so far nothing has worked."

Harry's mind was still on the idea of Severus with a tail, but one thing Severus said stuck out to him.

"It's not a deformity. If anything it's... well, it's not that." Harry had almost said that the ears were cute, sweet, and for some reason sexy as hell, but thought Severus might not want to hear that.

Especially the cute bit.

Severus shook his head. "It's unnatural. I viewed my memory of the incident in the headmaster's pensive, but was unable to gather anything of use. The spell is unknown and I've been trying to create a potion to undo this, but..."

Severus looked completely destroyed and he pulled away from Harry.

"Harry, I fear this change may be permanent."

It was quite clear from Severus' demeanor that he thought Harry wouldn't take the news well at all. Harry inwardly sighed as he thought how Severus had probably worried himself to death for the past week over this. Merlin knew Severus never found himself attractive at the best of times, and that was only after years of Harry telling- and showing him- repeatedly how much he desired him.

Harry wanted nothing more than to pet his lover's ears, kiss him chastely and tell him that he would always think him beautiful, with or without the extra parts.

However, telling probably wouldn't do in this situation.

Harry would have to show him.

"Let me see your tail," he commanded.

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I love you. Because you think it's going to be a part of you now and I love all of you. Because nothing about you has ever been off-limits to me before." Harry lifted his hand and rubbed Severus' furry ear with calloused fingers.

"And because I have a feeling it's going to be sexy as hell."

Severus made a desperate noise and met Harry's eyes, and it became apparent that Harry wasn't the only one to have suffered from abstaining from sex all week.

Severus unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers, his erect cock bobbing up out of his black shorts and nearly causing Harry to salivate.

Then he turned around and Harry was speechless.

Severus' tail was as black and sleek as his ears. It was about three feet long and didn't quite reach the ground, continuing from his tailbone as though it had always been there.

Harry moaned and ran a hand down Severus' lower back, hesitating for only a moment before he took the tail in hand and ran it through his fingers.

Severus moaned.

"Like that, do you?"

"Harry..." Severus moaned.

"How could you think I wouldn't want you after this?" Harry lowered his head and nuzzled his face against Severus' new appendage. "How could you think I wouldn't find this sexy?"

Severus groaned and turned his head to face Harry. "Because the last time I checked you were not attracted to animals, Potter."

Harry turned Severus around to face him, his hands rushing to the Potions Master's robes to quickly undo his buttons.

"You're not an animal, and I find everything about you attractive. Now let's get these clothes off... now."

Severus' eyes went wide and he took a small step back from Harry, only to back into his own workbench. Harry wanted Severus so badly he went almost predatory and removed his wand from his pocket, unclothing Severus with magic.

Though not entirely confident in his body, Severus had never shied away from being nude in front of Harry before. Now he seemed to shrink in on himself, trying to hide from Harry in every way possible. His hands clenched into fists and he ducked his head, attempting to hide his ears away behind his long, black hair.

Harry would have none of that and drew Severus towards him, his hand finding his tail and grabbing his buttocks, forcing him to the cold, hard floor. Severus landed with a grunt of displeasure on his back, and Harry quickly fell to his knees to join him.

"Harry, what-" Severus was cut off as Harry's mouth descended on his as the younger man's hand roamed over his lover's body. His hands danced over a hairless chest until he found pink nipples, pinching both and drawing a moan from lover.

Severus groaned and opened his legs, but Harry still had his dressing gown on.

He divested himself quickly, his own erection thrusting against Severus' as they began a frantic rhythm.

Harry felt something tickling his outer thigh and he stopped kissing Severus so he could see what it was, thinking a mouse or something had come to watch.

He felt rather stupid when he realized it was Severus' tail.

"Oh, sorry!" Harry said, quickly getting off his lover. "Am I hurting you, hurting it?" he asked.

Severus shook his head. "No, it's fine. Come here," he said, a bit breathless.

Harry took in the sight of his lover, whom he had missed desperately all week. Severus' ears were peeking out from his hair and his cheeks were flushed. His cock was hard and red and flat against his stomach. Harry's eyes went lower and caught sight of the lovely tail, twitching this way and that and still tickling Harry's leg.

"On your hands and knees, I think," he said plainly.

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Feeling brave tonight, are we Potter?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His words and tone may have voiced his displeasure, but Harry saw his cock twitch and so he continued.

"I just want to see your tail up close, Severus," he said, catching the twitching tail in his hands. "Hands and knees like a good kitty."

Severus leaned up and kissed Harry, taking his lips between his teeth then whispering, "You're going to pay for that tomorrow, Potter."

Harry smiled and imagined all the lovely things Severus would do to him in bed tomorrow night, then stopped himself. Right now was for Severus.

Severus got on all fours and Harry reached over to pet him starting with his hair, letting his hand linger down his spine, then finally threading through the dark fur of his tail.

Severus groaned and thrust back a little.

"Get on with it, Potter. You will have plenty of time to pet me... all the time in the world, as it seems," Severus growled.

Harry chuckled then grabbed Severus' buttocks, pulling them apart and dragging his tongue along Severus' crease, stopping at his opening to lavish it with attention.

Severus groaned. "We can do slow later, Harry," he growled in frustration and thrust back against Harry's tongue.

Harry summoned their lubricant and began to prepare Severus with his fingers. "You going to purr for me, Severus?"

"I- gah- I am going to- oh, Merlin, yes right there! Going to- kill you- Fuck, Harry now!"

Harry chuckled and positioned himself at Severus' opening. "Such a good kitty."

"Potter, I swear-" Severus was cut off as Harry entered him in one stroke. He moaned and clenched his muscles around Harry, his tail tickling Harry's chest madly. It and the lack of sex all week threatened to send Harry over the edge, and he paused for a long moment to catch his breath.

"You'll be in even worse trouble if you don't move. Now."

Harry smiled and brought Severus' tail up to his face, the fluff tickling his cheek as he began to thrust.

They both groaned as their frustration melted away, their bodies moving in tandem with each other. Harry ran his hands over Severus' back, his fingers dancing over his hips, and bit his tail.

"Harry!" Severus exclaimed at the slight pain. "Yes, do that again!"

Harry obliged and lowered his body so he could handle Severus' cock at the same time. He could feel his own orgasm building and he gripped Severus harder, pumping him to completion. Harry followed shortly after, calling Severus' name as he exploded with pleasure.

Harry slowly pulled out of Severus and lay down next to him on the stone floor.

"It's cold down here," he said.

"Mmm," was Severus' reply.

"I'd love you no matter what you looked like, Severus," Harry said seriously. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down on his lover, Severus' tail tickling his stomach. "You do know that, right?"

"Well... I suppose if I had any remaining doubts about your... affections... they would be pointless now." Severus turned over to look Harry in the eye. "You do know that I feel the same?"

Harry nodded and kissed Severus chastely.

"Only please refrain becoming a dog. I do not think I could handle that."

Harry chuckled and put his head on Severus' chest.

"Arf arf," he said through his laughter.

Severus' laugh was dark and Harry felt it rumbling deep within his chest. Severus sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Meow."


End file.
